Episode XII: Desert Times
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XII: Desert Times is the twelfth episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 12th overall. Plot The gang gets stranded in the desert while trying to stop Squidward. Transcripts with the gang on the trail Candy: Wait, so what really happened to you guys? SpongeBob: Let’s just say that we had a brotherly moment. Plankton: That was anything but brotherly. Gary: around while whimpering Meow! Patrick: Shut up Gary. SpongeBob: Patrick Patrick, no. He might be giving us a hint. pockets Hold on… where the hell is the map? Plankton: You’re saying we’re lost? SpongeBob: No, no… well, yes. Plankton: Damn it, SpongeBob! That was your job! Gary: Meo- Bots appear from behind Plankton: RUN! bots start firing with the gang barely dodging. SpongeBob picks up Gary who got another crack in his shell and runs with the rest of the gang Mr. Krabs: Where are we going? SpongeBob: I don’t know! Just run! group keeps making random turns to avoid the bots weapons until they have eventually escaped the forest Plankton: heavily Shit, that was close! Sandy: But where are we? SpongeBob: That’s easy! We’re- oh right I forgot the map. to Patrol Bots Patrol Bot #1: We lost them. Patrol Bot #2: Maybe you shouldn’t have stopped to reload your ammo! Patrol Bot #1: Hey, I just wanted to take precautions! Patrol Bot #2: The big man is gonna fire you mate. Patrol Bot #1: Yeah, I know. at ground back to the gang wandering around trying to identify where they are SpongeBob: Well, you can’t blame this on me anymore. Plankton: True. Still should’ve kept the map, though. whole gang walks around the area, noticing its hot temperature and lack of resources Sandy: Out of all the places we could’ve got lost in, we had to be in a desert. Gary: a dry mouth Meow. SpongeBob: I need to find water for Gary. You guys can try to make a fort. Sandy: With what? Patrick: You use prickly cacti. SpongeBob: Exactly. off with Gary, Plankton, and Patrick. Candy is shown with Sandy and Krabs. Sandy: Don’t just stand there. back with a bunch of cactus pieces for a house If we’re gonna be lost here, we might as well settle here. Candy, Mr. Krabs: Right. like they know what to do Sandy: You guys don’t know how to build a house, do you? Mr. Krabs: Well… no. to SpongeBob with the others Gary: Meow. Meow meow. Patrick: It’s been two hours. Let’s just go to sleep now. SpongeBob: No! I’m not giving up. Gary: Meow? SpongeBob: gasps Good idea! We can try to reprogram one of these patrol bots! the same time, thousands of desert bots appear surrounding them Desert Bot: GET THEM! bots rush in and fire their ammo as Patrick and Plankton start digging a hole in the sand. SpongeBob holds Gary to protect him. The bots rush into the hole that the two have created, causing a fist fight between them. Meanwhile, a couple of bots throw SpongeBob and Gary up, as well as a lot of the sand from the ground. SpongeBob uses his hands to collect the sand as he pours it on the tops of all the bots. The sand goes through a filter and they start to malfunction. SpongeBob: Let’s go! Plankton: Huh? What happened? I thought we were gonna die! SpongeBob: Apparently sand is the weakness to their filters! Wait, then why do they patrol the desert? Gary: Meow. Patrick: at bots Hey, one of them is all shiney- Plankton: Stop, you moron! him Where’s the closest river to here? Bot: Analyzing data. Nearest river is two miles to the west. up about to explode SpongeBob: We see. Which way is west? Bot: What is the sun, Alex? by exploding Gary: Meow. Plankton: What are we waiting for? Let’s go. to the house Sandy: Ah. Several hours of hard work and it’s done. a house made out of cactus, bark, and tumbleweed Mr. Krabs: No offense, Sandy, but this looks like it would fall apart in two seconds. Candy: Ah don’t be negative. I’m sure it’ll work as a temporary fort. come by and tear down the house which collapses onto the three Mr. Krabs: and in pain Exactly my point. to the other four panting Plankton: Ugh. Patrick: Damn. SpongeBob: Yeah. I just… we have to give up now. I can’t take it anymore. Gary: open with a deadpan expression Meow. out to show that the river is two feet in front of them SpongeBob is fine again Oh. YES! WE DID IT! Patrick: Good. Plankton: Now, now, let’s not drink it all n- oh forget it. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Gary all going in; Plankton slaps his face ends Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Sandy Cheeks VII *Patrick Star III *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Steven Plankton II *Gary the Snail C *Patrol Bots **Patrol Bot #1 **Patrol Bot #2 Trivia *This episode was written on September 1st, 2019. *This is the first episode written by DanzxvFan8275 after the staff reformation. Reviews TBD